Worst Day of his Life
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Bulma's forcing the Prince of all Saiyans to do something that he didn't even know he had to do.


Worst Day of his Life

**I'm so weird to get ideas for oneshots while I'm driving – evil permit! So I hope you like this. I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

"Vegeta!" Bulma hollered up the stairs, intent on getting the man's attention whether he liked it or not. She needed to talk to them and it was the perfect time since Trunks was taking a nap.

"What is it woman?" He yelled back, walking out of the room that they willingly gave him. Walking to the stairs and standing on the top of them, he glared down at the woman that dared stand up to him. He was surprised that she would do something so stupid.

"You need to get your license." Bulma snickered as she tossed something at him.

Catching it with ease, he raised an eyebrow at the paper that was in his gloved hand. "What the hell is this?" He asked, looking up from the paper.

"When you take your driving test. Study this book." She said with another toss.

Catching that too, he stared at the booklet, wondering why he had to take a test just to drive. He didn't see her taking the test.

Walking away, she disappeared into the kitchen to help her mother with a little bit of dinner before Trunks woke from the needed nap.

Mumbling under his breath, he looked at the paper again before turning his attention back to what was in front of him. Stopping in front of the door, he stared down at the paper before rushing down the stairs and into the kitchen. "This is for tomorrow!"

"Yeah, you wouldn't listen to me this morning so I scheduled it for you." She explained as she looked at the potatoes that she was peeling. "So I best study hard if I was you. But I'm not since I already took my rest when I was a teenager."

Glaring at her, he stomped out of the aroma filled room and back to his plain room to study. Walking up the stairs, he stopped to stare at the room that their son was in asleep. Walking in, he stared at the cap wearing lavender haired baby that was on its back. Who knew that he would have a son with the woman that he hated.

Shaking his head, he walked out and into his room to study for this test that she made a big deal about.

"Vegeta! Are you ready?" Bulma called as she stood at the bottom of the steps, Trunks on her hip as he grabbed some of her shirt.

"Give me a minute!" He replied loudly back as he slipped on a shirt. Walking out of the room, he closed the door behind him with that familiar scowl on his face.

Watching the stairs for the arrogant prince, she raised an eyebrow at him as he walked down the steps. How their son came to be was a mystery to her. "Dad, can you watch Trunks while I take Vegeta to his test?"

"Sure dear." Dr. Briefs replied before taking his small grandson from his mother.

"Now then, we're off." The aqua haired woman cheered as she walked out the door with the prince following behind her.

"Good luck Vegeta. Hope ya pass." Bunny called from her garden as she attended to her flowers with the watering can.

Grumbling about killing the idiotic woman, he followed the aqua haired nuisance to the car that was already set out for them to use.

"Did you study?" She asked as she pulled out with everything checked.

"Just get going before I kill you." He threatened like he always did.

"You don't scare me Vegeta. I've been through a lot of situations of men trying to intimidate me when I was hanging around with Goku so I'm pretty use to it." She answered as she drove to the local department of public transportation. She was kind of freaking out since this was Vegeta, the man that could barely keep his temper under control.

After driving the rest of the way in silence, she turned in and parked in the lot for the cars. Sighing and closing the door, she walked up and turned to stare at the slow man. "Hurry up, they don't stay open forever."

"I'm coming woman!" He hollered, glaring at the woman that let him stay in her home.

"Fine. Good luck!" She called as she led him to the doors that would take him to the test.

Gritting his teeth, he followed her to a room where people were already lined up and ready to go for their own tests. After following the line, it was his turn and he didn't want to take the test. First up, vision test. He already knew that his right eye was bad from the fight that he had with Kakarot the first time.

He hated this, he truly did. After passing that – barely in his eyes – he went back and sat down at a desk where a test was waiting for him.

Bulma hummed to herself as she waited outside the room for the results. Sure she cared for the sadistic man but that went so far. She would do something for him, depending on what that was. Looking at herself in the mirror, she played with her hair to entertain herself while she waited.

"Woman." Vegeta caught her off guard as she saw that confident grin on his face, telling her that he passed.

"I take it you passed." She asked anyway.

"The prince of all Saiyans would pass anything that you would throw my way." He answered.

She took that as a yes. "So would that include some time with your son?" She wanted to enthused on your but didn't. Leading him to another room, she had him fill out paperwork that the workers gave them. Now he can drive her home. Smiling at the thought, she finished her part and waited for him.

How long was this going to last? He wanted to know that. Sighing with the last signature down on paper, they told him to go get his picture taken. Feeling his eyebrow twitch, the prince followed the orders to his dismay.

He hated today definitely.

**How was it? Tell me with your review.**


End file.
